Not For You
by poire-gourmande
Summary: Ginny falls for Colin, her gay best friend.


Note: This story doesn't acknowledge the events of Deathly Hallows, or the Epilogue. Set after Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter universe.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was in her bed with Colin Creevey, her (gay) best friend. He was sleeping over that night, and she liked cuddling next to him. Colin was awfully ticklish and really adorable when he tried to defend himself. Ginny always ended up starting tickling wars when he was sleeping over. She was on top of him, aiming at his waist, when he wrapped her in a hug to stop her. Both were giggling like school girls and, rolling on the side, laughed themselves to sleep, spooning.

The next morning, Ginny was lying wide awake, next to Colin, and started to wonder. She reminisced about the feelings she had the night before; those were definitely not the kind of feelings you're supposed to have for a best friend – especially one that is gay. She deemed those thoughts foolish and went back to sleep, settling back into Colin's embrace.

However, the feelings didn't leave her. The following week, she surprised herself thinking about Colin more often than usual, and especially about the way he held her that night. She was falling for him so subtly she didn't even notice.

Here she was, thinking about him again, at home, when she heard a small tap at her window. Colin's owl, Linus, was there to deliver a letter. She made him enter, and gave him a bit to eat while she read the letter. In Colin's neat, small handwriting was an invitation:

"_Meet me at The Unicorn at 9 o'clock tonight. Love, Colin."_

She was so happy to hear from him after thinking about him all week, and she cherished this little word, "_love"_, he had written, even if he finished all of his letters to her like that. She took a quick shower and picked a nice dress with an assorted flower for her hair, eager to please him.

At 9 o'clock sharp, she was sitting at a table at The Unicorn, this nice little pub on the magic side of London. Colin entered the pub shortly after, flashed his great smile at her, and went directly to the bar. He came back with the usual: a pint of beer for her and a colorful cocktail for himself.

- A beer for the beautiful lady, he said, handing her the glass.

- Why, thank you, sir.

Colin leaned over to kiss her on both cheeks, as usual, but this night, the kisses seemed to mean something more, or was that all in her head?

- To what to we drink? she asked, holding up her glass.

- To us!

Now, what did that mean? "Us" as friends, or as something more? And why was she overanalyzing everything he said or did?

His hand brushed hers on the table. Booths at this pub were pretty small, and he was awfully close to her. She felt his leg pressed against hers under the table and wondered if he always did that, or if it was only tonight. Trying to calm down and to stop overthinking, she took a sip of beer. The cool liquid felt great, so she kept drinking, and soon enough, she was at the bar ordering another one, and a couple of Firewhiskey shots. All this time, Colin had been yakking away, not once noticing the discomfort of his friend – or so she thought. He suddenly took her hand, and looking directly in her eyes, asked:

- What's wrong, hun?

Ginny took a shot of Firewhiskey.

- Nothing, why? she said, choking.

Colin just shot her a look.

- Colin, I… It felt so great being with you the other night, and now I can't stop thinking about you, and I think I'm attracted by you, and oh, please, don't hate me!

She let everything out all at once, speaking very fast and hiding her face in her hands. Colin put his arm around her and spoke gently.

- Gin, please, calm down, it's okay… What are you afraid of?

- I don't want things to get awkward between us just because I want you and you don't want me…

- Who says I don't want you?

- Colin, you're gay.

- Not for you, apparently, he said with a smirk. I spent just about the same week as you. I couldn't stop thinking about that night. I regretted not having the guts to make a move, and so I decided to give us another chance tonight.

- So, you're not gay?

- I think I still am, I dunno. Anyway, who could resist a cute red head like you?

And he kissed her.


End file.
